


Sentiments étranges

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drax doesn't unterstand Mantis' love for him, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mantis désespère que Drax ne comprenne pas son amour.





	Sentiments étranges

Sentiments étranges

  
Mantis sautillait un peu partout dans le vaisseau, elle se sentait bien en compagnie des gardiens, ses nouveaux amis, et surtout ses seuls amis, elle ressentait en plus des sentiments amoureux envers Drax. Ses sentiments devaient rester cachés, mais elle savait que d'autres membres du groupe étaient au courant. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que Drax n'ait toujours pas compris. Mantis ne savait pas comment lui avouer, et elle essayait de passer du temps avec lui, mais Drax la rejetait encore et encore. Quelques fois, elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment l'aimer, mais elle repensait à Ego et se disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Et donc maintenant, elle gambadait dans le vaisseau pour s'occuper, quand son pied heurta quelque chose, et elle tomba. Son nez lui faisait mal et elle commença à pleurer.

  
''Tu vas bien ?'' Drax lui demanda en la remettant sur ses pieds

''Ça fait mal...'' Mantis murmura en se serrant contre lui

''Je sais. Je tombais souvent quand j'étais petit.'' Mantis désespérait qu'il n'ait pas compris

  
Fin


End file.
